Just a Caleo Fic
by Ostia Queen of Randomness
Summary: What if Leo had stayed just a little bit longer on Ogygia? By the way this story has nothing in common with HOH or BOO, it's just for funsies. Rated T because I'm kinda paranoid about this one. The only characters I own are Lily and Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Look, guys, I know this is so badly planned out but please forgive me, okay? I was in a rush to get this out of my head and onto here.**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Calypso was lonely, the love of her life had left her island after thirty whole years there for the sake of a huge quest dependent on his leave. She understood Leo, about the importance of the mission, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him.

Leo had left her behind with two wonderful children, Lily and Morgan. Morgan took after Calypso, in her gardening skills and ability to control the wind spirits, while Lily was fireproof and could control all flames that came across her. She also her father's knack for mechanics.

One day, while she was tending to her garden with them, an old Greek tireme could be seen in the distance. "Oh great." She whispered to herself, "Another lover sent from the gods I have to fall for."

Calypso had a curse placed on her as a teenager after the first Titanomachy, meaning she was stranded to this island forever, and would fall heavily in love with any man who landed on her shores. That man would always have to go away eventually, but whoever came back after leaving the island would break her curse. Sadly, no one ever found Ogygia twice.

No time passed on the island. People could grow in age for years there, then leave and they would look like they did when they left their normal life.

The ship edged closer, and Calypso could just make out a short boy at the head of the boat waving his arms at her like a madman. His curly brown hair was messy in the sea breeze, his crooked smile bigger than ever.

Leo had finally come back.

He jumped off the ship and swam, faster than she thought possible, to her island. Calypso ran down in joy. They kissed, with the passion of a thousand lovers, and Leo said, "I've been waiting so long for this..."

Suddenly, the product of the curse being broken began to take effect on Leo. All of the years he had spent on the island appeared on his face, his hair became greyer, his clean-shaven chin grew dark brown stubble, and wrinkles appeared on his forehead. The ship that Leo had arrived in edged closer to the island, and a couple of teenagers rowed towards the island in small dinghies. The taller of the two, a blonde, muscular boy walked over to the two of them and said, "Okay, first of all, what, when, how, who and why?"

Leo laughed and responded, "You know when that snow goddess Khione threw me off the side of the Argo II?"

Jason frowned, "That would be pretty hard to forget, yeah, but you came back after two days." He crossed his arms, "Not a lot can happen in two days."

Leo smiled, "The island that we are currently on is called Ogygia, where time stands still. I landed here and lived with Cal for thirty years." He sighed, "And when I eventually left to complete the quest, all the years I spent here, the grey hair, the wrinkles, the stubble, all gone. I was fifteen again. I made a promise to come back to Cal before I died. And now I'm back, and the curse is broken, all my years have caught up with me. Understand?"

Jason hesitated, then said, "As much as is possible for the human mind to comprehend, yes." The he added, "The rest of the seven are still on the ship, as well as Nico and Will. Could we stay over for lunch? We ran out of provisions on the way."

Leo shrugged, "It's not my island, ask Cal."

Jason turned to Calypso and said, "Could we, please?"

Calypso nodded and said, "I'll go tell Sam and Morgan that you're back. They'll be so exited!" She then ran back into the garden.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Who are Lily and Morgan?"

Leo laughed awkwardly, "Well, thirty years alone on a tropical island with a gorgeous woman... I think you could guess..."

Jason gasped, "Leo!? Why didn't you tell us?"

Leo shrugged, "You wouldn't believe me anyway..." He looked at his watch, "Oh, twelve thirty. Do you want to meet my kids?"

"I'm gonna go get everyone else first."

"Good idea."

Jason ran back to the boat and paddled off to the Argo II. Leo smiled to himself, wondering what Percy would think when he found out Leo was forty-five years old and a father to two preteen children.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do the weeds always grow right next to the Bougainvillea?!" Morgan shouted, "I swear they just appear overnight!" He looked at Lily for answers.

She shook her head and said, "Look, I have about as much clue about anything to do with plants as you do with a circuit board. Don't go questioning me on Bougainvillea." She sighed and fumbled with her half-built mini helicopter, "Besides, it's not like a lot of people here like mechanics."

Morgan put down her gardening tools. "I know you miss Dad. We all do. But he'll come back, you know. He promised."

Suddenly, their mother came running into the garden, "The best thing just happened!" She said, with more enthusiasm than Freddy Mercury at a Queen concert.

Morgan sighed, "Did you find seeds for the lavender bush we've been planning?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Morgan, I said the BEST THING. Remember the conversation we had last night?" She rolled her wrist in anticipation.

Morgan's eyes lit up, "Wait, you mean..."

Lily dropped her helicopter. "Dad's back?! No way!" She sped off to the beach, Calypso and Morgan followed soon after.

Percy was confused.

Jason had just rowed back from the island saying a jumble of words like: "Leo... Found Cal... says we'll meet... Is forty five..." And Percy hadn't the foggiest idea what it meant. Maybe Leo found a forty five year old person called Cal that he wanted them to meet? There was no way to know.

After Jason had caught his breath, he said, "Leo told us to come onto the island, the whole story's so confusing, I'll just let Leo explain." He guest urged at the rowboats. "Go on, he says we need to meet them for lunch."

Percy shrugged, he'd been through worse.

After boarding the boats, the nine demigods took off from the Argo II, leaving coach hedge watching Karate Kid and screaming martial arts moves at the screen.

On the island, Leo was waiting on the beach. Or at least, what looked like Leo. This man had a lot more wrinkles than Leo had, he had a thin layer of stubble on his chin, and his hair was grey at the roots. As Percy's rowboat touched the sand, the "Leo" came over to help.

Percy knitted his eyebrows, "Are you Leo's uncle, or..."

The "Leo" smiled, "I'm the same Leo you know. Maybe a couple of years caught up with me once I broke the curse, but I'm still the same."

Percy tried to think straight, but logic and mythology were a daily clash in his mind, and it gave him headaches whenever he tried to think about it, so he stopped and said, "What curse?"

Leo helped him out of the boat, along with Annabeth, then he pulled a rope from his toolbelt and attached the dinghy to a nearby tree stump. "I'll explain it to you all at the same time, so my voice doesn't go hoarse. Do you want to see our house?"

Annabeth butted in and said, "And what does 'our' mean, exactly?" She stepped carefully onto the sand.

Leo gestured for them to walk up to a nearby garden, and shouted out to everyone else, "The house is in the cave, if you want to see my family!" This was followed by a lit of strange looks, then shrugs.

Leo started walking up the beach, so Percy and Annabeth followed him. Suddenly, three figures emerged from the shrubbery. Two teenagers and a grown woman, who Percy recognised as Calypso, and immediately began to sweat.

Calypso ran to Leo, and they hugged. When they broke apart, Calypso saw Percy, frowned, and mouthed 'Not a single. Word.' so he nodded, slightly.

Leo saw Lily and Morgan running down the beach, and he spread his arms for a hug. His two children didn't let go of him for a good minute, then Morgan said, "I can't believe you've been gone for so long, Mum said you'd come back, and you did!" He then remembered something. "Mum, didn't you need to finish weeding the bougainvillea?"

Calypso burst out laughing, "I think that can wait, Morgan. Why don't you go and lay the table. We have some guests, friends of Dad's."

Morgan nodded and ran to the cave.

Lily looked at her father with adoring eyes and said, "I finally finished fixing the piano!" She pulled his Leo's sleeve and dragged him up to the cave. The nine Argonauts followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy thought the had changed a lot since the last time he saw it. For starters, the entire layout had changed. When you walked through the cave opening, there was a porch that housed multiple coats and shoes, clearly for Leo and his family. After you went through the front door, you came into a huge kitchen diner that was also a living room. On the fridge, a menu planner attached by a magnet had been rubbed out and Dinner For Guests was scrawled all over the Friday section.

He turned to Annabeth and said, "So, is this building acceptable, in terms of good architecture?" Trying to break the awkward and confused silence that filled the room.

Annabeth looked at him with shining eyes, "The open plan layout works really well for a half underground house, and the wood burner instead of a fireplace is so energy efficient... I guess it's okay." She said with as much sarcasm as Sam Al Abbas, even though no one in that room had any idea who that person was.

Calypso came through a doorway left from the hallway that Annabeth hadn't noticed and gestured for the eight of them to sit down. "I think Leo'l be here in a moment after he can free himself from Lily and Morgan. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Frank paused, then said, "Do you have redbush?" He looked at Hazel.

She shook her head, "I'm good, thank you."

After a lot of confusing yeses an no's, Calypso was busy making an assortment of herbal teas and coffees. Piper volunteered to help, and so the process was faster.

When they were making the second batch of Cortados, Leo came into the room, nose smoking. "Well." He said, "You've certainly made yourself comfortable. I only just escaped smelling like lavender for eternity."

After everyone had a cup of something, Annabeth sat Leo down on the armchair for what was known as the most confusing questioning in history.

Annabeth started it with the most logical question, "Leo, why do you look thirty?"

Which was then answered by, "Look, you know when that snow goddess Khione threw me over the side of the Argo II? I landed here."

The next question was a little more detailed, "Yeah, but you came back after just two days. You can't age that much in two days."

And the answer was extremely confusing, "Well... This is Ogygia, when Cal's curse was still in place, any amount of time you spent here would count for nothing in the rest of the world."

Then came the most awkward, "And how long did you spend on Ogygia?"

After that came an awkward answer to match, "Thirty years."

So to wrap up, "And when you came back..."

Leo smiled, "The curse broke, so all my years caught up with me, literally."

Annabeth leant back on the sofa, trying to access the situation. Things did not compute in her nearly Vulcan mind.

Lily then came into the room, but stopped when she saw the crowd. "Dad has a lot of friends. Surprising." She then sat down in a beanbag and asked, "So, who are you guys? Blondie goes first."

Annabeth's mouth tugged at a smile, "I'm Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. I defeated Arachne and now own Daedalus's laptop." She pulled the phone out of her pocket and demonstrated its shape-changing abilities.

Percy went next, "My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the only live, human son of Poseidon and I have done too many heroic things to count."

Frank laughed. "My name is Frank Zhang. I'm a son of Ares, and descendant of Poseidon. I rid Venice of the foulest beasts on earth."

Hazel shook her head. "My name is Hazel Levesque. Pluto was my dad, and I am responsible for the second fall of Alcyoneus, as well as the first successful defeat of Karpoi."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I am Piper McClean, and I am the one who put Gaia to sleep. My mom's Aphrodite if you have to know."

Jason smiled. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter-"

"Renowned annoyance." Leo whispered.

Jason looked at him as if Leo'd just hit Jason with another brick. "You're one to talk! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm a son of Jupiter, and I'm a praetor of New Rome."

Nico put his Cortado on the coffee table. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I raised the dead to fight Kronos, and slept in a jar earring pomegranate seeds for five days."

Will put his arm around Nico. "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, and I'm a doctor at Camp Half-Blood. I'm also Nico's boyfriend."

Lily nodded, "did anyone else come with you?" She asked.

Frank sighed, "The global terror, also known as Coach Hedge, is back at the Argo II. But you probably shouldn't let him into your very nice and clean house." He looked at the wood burner, "Very efficient heating system you've got there."


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of awkward and comedic conversation, Morgan came in and said, "Excuse me for interrupting this rom-com, but I'm really hungry, and it's 01:00 already. Mom, could you start the oven, I'm gonna get some potatoes from the garden." He ran out the door and into the garden. Calypso shrugged, and turned the oven to 180°C

Lunch was a roast, both with the food and the jokes. Dinner was long, so Calypso suggested that they stay for the night. Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were shown to the granny flat, and they went to bed early. Will and Nico went to bed in the family house, so Piper and Jason volunteered to be the ones sleeping on the sofa-bed.

"Nico?" Will whispered.

"What?" Came the answer.

"Do you think we'll ever be like Leo and Cal?"

"How so?"

"Start a family, settle down."

"Yeah."

Will smiled, and wrapped his arms around Nico, then kissed his head.

Calypso was putting on her pyjamas when Leo asked her, "How long was I gone?"

She paused, sat down on the bed, then said, "A year. How long were you gone?"

Leo frowned. "Two weeks. The quest took longer than expected." He got into bed and started reading on his kindle. "Did anything unexpected happen while I was gone?" He looked up.

Calypso sighed. "Lily's been trying to build a miniature helicopter out of fabric, and she nearly finished it, then it took off on its own and we have no idea where it went." She got into bed with Leo. "Leo?" She said.

Leo put his kindle on the nightstand. "Hm?" He replied.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, sunshine."


	5. Epilogue - All Was Well

The day after, Jason spotted land on the horizon, and said he was going to fly over there to see what it was. After coming back with a huge grin on his face, he said that Ogygia was now in the original dimension, and they were around a mile away from Camp Half-Blood, anchored in Long Island sound. The now eight demigods Argoed their way to Camp, and informed Chiron of the broken curse, so he then said that Sam and Morgan could attend Camp in summer if they wanted to.

After eight years had passed, a bridge was built between Camp and Ogygia, and a couple of extra cabins were situated on the Island, monitored by Calypso and Leo.

Even though it took way too much time, the seven of the prophecy could finally say:

All Was Well.


End file.
